You Saved My Life
by FanOfAnimation1994
Summary: The title says it all. A ShermanxPenny short story, consisted of three chapters. Includes some PeabodyxSherman father/son moments. Rated T for some distressing nature.
1. The Accident

**You Saved My Life - Chapter 1 of 3: The Accident**

The big city, Mr. Peabody and Sherman's home, may seem like a pleasant place to live, but crime and mischief can taint the peaceful community time to time. The streets were not safe as a high speed pursuit between four bank robbers in one vehicle and three police cruisers was in heated progress. At the same time, the school bells rang, indicating that the day is over. The doors flew open and children raced out, anxious to start their long-awaited weekend. Sherman and Penny, two friends deep in a conversation, were the last to exit. They had to walk to their respective homes because robotics club was cancelled and they knew their parents are far too busy to pick them up.

"This weekend Mr. Peabody and I are gonna take the WABAC to Florence again and help Mr. Da Vinci rebuild his flying machine." Sherman told Penny, "Mr. Peabody said you're more than welcome to join us!"

"I'd love to." Penny replied, "After all, we did break it. It's only fair that we help." Sherman slightly felt bad when he heard her say that. He remembered how angry Mr. Peabody was with him, but the fun (and somewhat romantic) memory of flying that machine with Penny forced him to blush and crack a smile.

"Mr. Da Vinci sure was hyped when he found out it worked." Sherman said.

"Yeah, remember that silly dance he made when he was running after us all excited?" Penny asked.

"Oh yeah!" Sherman started to laugh out loud, as did Penny. The two reached the school's gate where they had to go their separate ways. "I'll see you tomorrow, Penny!" Sherman turned to walk the left route of the sidewalk in front of the school back to Mr. Peabody's penthouse.

"Bye, Sherman!" Penny said, taking the opposite route. Sherman could not help but look back and stare head over heels at Penny as she skipped away. When they first met, Penny bullied Sherman for innocently showing her up in front of everyone in history class. She called him a "dog" and he hated her with the passion for that, biting her even, which he dearly regretted. He thought about what Mr. Peabody told him before the dinner party; _"All great relationships begin from a place of conflict and evolve into something richer." _And rich their friendship became indeed as over the course of their time-traveling adventure, the two learned a lot about one another. In fact, they are quite smitten when they are together now.

Sherman sighed lovingly as he watched his secret crush turn to cross the street. His goofy smile dropped to a frown when he heard the sounds of rumbling motors and police sirens wailing in the distance. A vehicle carrying four men donning ski masks came blazing down the street and caught Sherman's attention. He quickly fixed his eyes to Penny, who was barely finished crossing the street. She was humming to herself rather loudly, thus blocking out most of the noise.

_"Why isn't that car stopping?" _Sherman thought to himself, _"Oh no, it's gonna hit Penny!" _Scared out of his wits, Sherman sprinted after her. "PENNY, WATCH OUT!" He shouted running across the street. Penny was almost finished crossing, until she managed to hear Sherman and turned to look at him, but the oncoming vehicle seized her attention immediately.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Penny screamed, eyes shut and body cringing in absolute fear. _"Is this it for me? It can't be!"_ Suddenly, a force pushed her to the ground, safely on the sidewalk. She heard the screech of braking tires, followed by a thud. Slowly opening her eyes, Penny saw a familiar red-headed boy lying face-up on the asphalt. "SHERMAN, NO!" She gasped, scrambling to her feet and rushing over to his seemingly lifeless body. The robber's vehicle stood before them, all four men inside looking on speechless and horrified. The pursuing police cruisers arrived to apprehend them. "Sherman? SHERMAN?!" Penny cried, shaking his body. There was no response. Tears flooded Penny's eyes and leaked down her face. "Please, Sherman. You can't die!" She proceeded to sob into his chest, feeling his heart beating, but only barely. Her sobs attracted one of the nearby police officers.

"Young lady, what happened?" The police officer approached her while his colleagues arrested the four bank robbers. Penny did not answer and continued to cry, but the police officer instantly noticed Sherman's critical state and gasped. "This boy's been struck, bring an ambulance, stat!" The police officer ordered through his walkie talkie. He kneeled down and gently placed his hand on a devastated Penny's shoulder. "Help is coming, sweetheart. It's going to be okay."

**To be continued...**

_**What do you think so far? Feel free to review and favorite. Read my ShermanxPenny one-shot "Ice Skating" if you haven't already. Cheers!**_


	2. At the Hospital

**You Saved My Life - Chapter 2 of 3: At the Hospital**

It has been over an hour since the accident that occurred in front of the school. Resting on a bed in a dimly lit hospital room was Sherman, asleep but very much alive, his forehead bandaged and left arm in a cast. Sherman had received a minor concussion, a broken left arm, four broken ribs, and a series of scrapes and bruises being struck by that vehicle. If it had not slowed down, the results could have been much worse. It made Penny sick thinking about it. Speaking of which, a relieved but shaken Penny sat upon on a chair across the room, waiting patiently for Sherman to wake up. Just a few minutes earlier, a nurse informed her that Mr. Peabody and her parents have been notified of the accident and are well on their way to the hospital.

_"What if Mom, Dad, and Mr. Peabody get the wrong idea and blame me?" _Penny thought nervously, _"I never mean't for this to happen. Not at all." _Without realizing it, she started to cry again. "Oh Sherman…" She said out loud, "Please wake up soon." A few tears dropped from her eyes and splashed on the floor. At that exact moment, the door opened and a short white dog wearing a red bow tie and thick glasses the same as Sherman's entered the room. "Mr. Peabody!" The prodigy ignored Penny and immediately approached Sherman.

"Oh my." He said in a distraught tone, "Sherman, no." Receiving a call that Sherman was hit by a vehicle definitely scared the fur off of him. Mr. Peabody cancelled an important conference and raced to the hospital on his red scooter, losing his helmet which he did not bother to tightly strap on because he was in so much of a rush. On arrival, he was informed that Sherman is going to be alright, however it still killed him inside to see his child hospitalized. He gently stroked Sherman's cheek with the back of his paw and stared at his face with glistening green eyes. "Thank goodness, you are alive, son." The door opened once more and in came Paul and Patty Peterson, looking distressed.

"Mom, Dad!" Penny jumped from the chair and quickly embraced her parents with a hug. "It's not w-what you think!"

"What do you mean, darling?" Paul asked his daughter, raising an eyebrow.

"The c-car came out of n-nowhere!" Penny explained through her sobs, it proved very difficult for her, "Sherman appeared and p-pushed me out of the w-way and got h-hit!" Hearing this, Mr. Peabody turned to look at the Petersons.

"Penny, the police told us everything." Patty said cupping Penny's cheek to calm her down, "We know the men in that car were criminals and that they were out of control. Please don't blame yourself for this."

"Why didn't you call and tell us your club got cancelled?" Paul asked, "You know how dangerous it is for a girl your age to walk home from school alone."

"I figured you two were busy and I didn't want to get in the way." Penny replied, a single tear racing down her cheek.

"Oh sweetie, we're never too busy for you." Patty rubbed the tear off her face and hugged her tightly. Just then, Paul's cell phone rang. He knew it was going to be another survey request, so he rejected the call, knowing now is not the time.

"I love you guys." Penny sniffled. Mr. Peabody watched Penny hug her father next and sighed.

"Penny?" Mr. Peabody spoke up advancing toward her. Penny, expecting an stern lecture, fearfully turned to Mr. Peabody and reluctantly made eye contact with him. The expression on his face was sincere. "I want you to know that I have been told the same exact details regarding those bank-robbing hooligans. I do not blame you for Sherman's injuries whatsoever." Hearing this made Penny smile weakly. Mr. Peabody opened his arms, allowing Penny to hug him. "Everything will be okay, Penny. It is not your fault." Paul and Patty appreciated Mr. Peabody comforting their daughter and looked on happily.

"Thank you, Mr. Peabody." Penny said.

"Uhhh?" A familiar-sounding groan came from the nearby hospital bed. It was Sherman, awake at last.

**To be concluded…**

_**Feel free to review and favorite. Read "Ice Skating" if you haven't yet. Cheers!**_


	3. Our Little Secret

**You Saved My Life - Chapter 3 of 3: Our Little Secret**

"Sherman!" Penny lit up. She, Mr. Peabody, and the Petersons quickly gathered around the boy who was still blinking himself awake in the hospital bed. Sherman's eyes fixated to Mr. Peabody first.

"D-dad?" He said feebly. Mr. Peabody always prefers it when Sherman calls him by his actual name, but he was going to let it slide for now considering the situation.

"Sherman." The prodigy cooed, "I am so relieved." Mr. Peabody brushed Sherman's hair gently with his paw, avoiding the bandage around his forehead.

"We are too." Patty said, a hand over her heart. Paul smiled and nodded while Penny stared at Sherman with glistening blue eyes. Sherman suffered a minor concussion from the accident, but he managed to remember some detail of what happened before the vehicle struck him. He looked back at Mr. Peabody with a guilty expression.

"A-are you mad at me?" Sherman asked worriedly, "That I jumped in f-front of that car?"

"It was incredibly reckless. You could have been killed on the spot." Mr. Peabody said sternly. Sherman looked down, he knew his father was going to be upset with him. "I have never been so frightened in my life. I certainly must advise you to call home if your after-school organization gets cancelled. The city is far too dangerous for a seven-year-old to walk about alone. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, Mr. Peabody." Sherman obeyed. The Petersons looked at each other with sad expressions. Was Mr. Peabody not going to acknowledge his courageous act?

"Nevertheless," Mr. Peabody continued, his arms folded behind his back, "You did something very heroic today, Sherman." The boy curiously looked back up at his father.

"Penny could have been killed if it wasn't for you, Sherman." Paul explained, "We're grateful that she has such a caring friend like you." Just then, Paul's phone rang again. Frustrated, he opened the back of the device and pulled out the battery. Sherman smiled, but it dropped to a frown almost immediately.

"Why didn't that car stop?" Sherman asked, "It was going so fast."

"The men driving it robbed a bank downtown today." Mr. Peabody explained, "They were escaping the authorities which is why they were driving at a criminal speed." Sherman nodded, gathering the information which seemed far too intelligent for him. "If they had not slowed down upon seeing you…" Mr. Peabody did something that Sherman, and even Penny, Paul, and Patty have never seen him do before. Warm tears raced down the fur on his face and he let out a few deep sobs, clenching his canine teeth. He could not bring himself anywhere near the thought of Sherman dying.

"Mr. Peabody?" Sherman said with concern, his eyes starting to water also, "A-are you okay?"

"Y-yes, I am f-fine." Mr. Peabody raised his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He leaned over and hugged Sherman with ease. "I love you, Sherman." Sherman wrapped his right, non-broken, arm around the dog's back and petted him. "I love you so much."

"And I have a deep regard for you too, Mr. Peabody." Sherman replied, holding back tears. Hearing this made Mr. Peabody's tail shake excitedly. Penny chuckled and looked up at her parents who smiled approvingly.

"Peabody, if there's anything I can do, I am more than willing to donate for Sherman's hospital bill." Paul stood forward.

"Oh, Paul!" Patty was surprised.

"That will not be necessary, Paul." Mr. Peabody said, "But I appreciate your generosity."

"Please, I insist." Paul was being persistent.

"Mom, Dad, Mr. Peabody?" Penny spoke up. The three looked at her.

"What is it, sweetie?" Patty asked.

"Could you three possibly discuss the bill out in the hall?" Penny requested, "I want to have a moment alone with Sherman."

"We can do that." Paul said, "Right, Peabody?"

"Of course," Mr. Peabody agreed, "Take all the time you need, Penny. I will be back soon, Sherman." Mr. Peabody, Paul, and Patty left the room to determine the hospital bill payment and closed the door. Penny approached Sherman.

"H-hey Penny." Sherman smiled.

"Hey Sherman." She said, "Is it okay if I hold your hand?"

"Yeah, sure." Sherman was more than happy. Penny grasped his right hand and thought about the times when Sherman rescued her before now. In Ancient Egypt, Sherman saved her from marrying King Tut and dying young along with the pharaoh. In Ancient Greece, her toga got caught on a nail seconds before the Trojan horse careened off a cliff into the ocean. Even though Mr. Peabody truly saved them, Sherman ran to Penny's aid immediately. She developed a crush on him ever since. The accident that occurred over an hour ago proved to be a lot different because it nearly killed Sherman and it sent him to the hospital.

"I never meant for any of this to happen, Sherman." Penny said, eyes watering. Sherman noticed the tears cascading down her face. It broke his heart to see his best friend and crush this way.

"Don't cry, Penny." Sherman pleaded, "You can't blame yourself."

"I know." Penny sniffled, "My parents told me not to. Everything happened so quickly I didn't know how to handle it." Penny rubbed the tears off her face, "Y-you saved my life, Sherman. That's a debt I don't think I could ever repay."

"Friends look out for each other." Sherman said. "And you're my friend, Penny."

"Best friend?" She asked, starting to blush.

"Best friend." Sherman nodded. Penny felt like the happiest girl on Earth. After a long pause, Penny steadily leaned over and brought her face closer to Sherman's until her lips pressed against his. She closed her eyes to savor the moment. Sherman's remained wide open, glistening with surprise. He was blushing hard, almost resembling a tomato, and his heart was beating faster than ever before. The same can be said for Penny. _"She's kissing me. Penny's kissing me right now. On the lips. Is this for real?" _Sherman thought shutting his eyes slowly and placing his right hand on her cheek. Penny rested her hand on Sherman's neck in response.

_"We're so young, but I couldn't resist. He risked his life for me and for that this kiss will express my gratitude_._" _She thought. Their kiss lasted almost 30 seconds until Penny pulled away gently and stood up straight to breath. Sherman looked up at her, his mouth open in wonder.

"Wow." He said, feeling his lips. "That was sudden." Penny's heart dropped.

"I-I'm sorry, Sherman." Penny replied staring at the floor and twiddling her thumbs awkwardly. "It's just…"

"No, there's no need to apologize." Sherman looked straight in front of him. "It was great, but…"

"We're too young?" Penny guessed, "To kiss?" Sherman had no clue what to say. "I've seen my parents kiss multiple times and I've always been curious what it was like." Penny explained. "I couldn't help myself but kiss you because you saved my life, Sherman."

"Well?" Sherman asked.

"Well what?" Penny raised an eyebrow.

"I already said it was great." He said, "What did you think of it?" Penny smiled.

"It was pretty FANTASTIC!" She squealed, happily taking Sherman's hand again, "Just like when we flew that plane." Sherman smiled back, the memory projecting in his mind once more.

"We should keep it our little secret, though." Sherman suggested, "You're right after all, we're still young. It might just surprise the heck out of our folks and everyone at school." Sherman gestured to the door, "Can we do that?" Penny had no choice but to concur. The last thing the both of them need are rumors floating around.

"I don't see why not." Penny giggled. She leaned over to hug him carefully. "I'm so lucky to have a friend like you, Sherman." Sherman embraced Penny with his right arm around her back.

"Likewise, Penny. Likewise."

**The End**

_**I hope you enjoyed this story. Feel free to review and favorite. Read "Ice Skating" if you haven't already. I'll be back with new stories in the near future. Cheers!**_


End file.
